Facing the Truth
by Pinkchick
Summary: Someone very close to Jean is now gone. How will she face the truth? Will she be in denial forever? Jott. Please R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own them… end of story.

****

Author's Note: Hey all. Well, this is a story that I came up with yesterday and I had to write it. It comes after "Shattered Glass", but if you haven't read it, it's ok. Unfortunately, on Thursday, my great uncle passed away and this story came about after that. In these types of situations I take the time to write, because it's the only true way that I can write out feelings through other characters. To sweet-destiny3, thank you for reading this story. You are truly amazing and I thank you for the compliments! I'm glad you liked it, I tried my best. By the way, this is a one-shot, but if you read this, please, please review! It's the only way we authors can survive daily. Please leave any comments on what you think and what you liked or didn't like. Only constructive criticism allowed. No flames. Read, Review, and ENJOY!

__

Dedicated to my great uncle. May God rest his soul and let him rest in peace.

****

……………………………..

Facing the Truth

By: pinkchick

……………………………..

Jean Grey-Summers knew that something was wrong the moment she walked in. She could feel her husband's heart within her, pounding in sync with hers. The link between them led to silent background music in the back of her mind. This time, though, it was different. She had been having a pretty good day until she walked into his office. There was an air of despair going on around her and she felt that what was going to be said wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear. The room was oddly quiet and she didn't know if it was her, or the temperature of the room, but she suddenly became very hot. She looked towards her husband who looked like he was trying to ignore her as he finished speaking on the phone and checked over some papers.

Jean walked in and sat in one of his chairs. She used her telekinesis to lock the door. Apparently, some privacy was needed. Scott didn't even make a motion to even give her a look. She knew that she would never be able to see his eyes behind his ruby quartz sunglasses, but she always knew when he was looking at her. Jean narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, apparently waiting for him to acknowledge her presence or even say something. Anything. This silence was unnerving to her in the fact that she really didn't want to go around what was going on. She didn't like playing games.

"You know that you can't hide anything from me, Slim," Jean commented, pointedly using his nickname to get his attention. Scott didn't even flinch, he didn't even bother to look up at her. "Scott Summers, don't play dumb with me. I know something's wrong."

Scott Summers sighed and put down his papers. There was no point in hiding the truth and he really didn't want his wife to roam around in his mind trying to find it, so he might as well tell her. Scott took her hand from across his desk and kissed it gently. Jean looked at him in anticipation. He wished he could protect her from what he was about to say and from this situation entirely, but he knew it was no use in wasting his energy. She was going to find out sooner or later and him telling her was going to be the hardest part.

"Jean, sweetie… I--" he started. He gripped her hand more firmly and cleared his throat, attempting to find the right wording so it wouldn't come out completely wrong. "It's your dad, Jean."

"What about him?" Jean asked curiously. Scott paused and breathed in deeply, contemplating what his next sentence was going to sound like. Blurting it out wasn't going to do him any good, even if he didn't particularly like dealing with situations that involved anything emotional. But by God, Jean helped him with the situation with his own father, and he was going to be there for her now. "Scott? What's wrong? Did-- did something happen to him?"

"I-- yes," Scott answered. He felt Jean's hand tense in his own and he rubbed her knuckles firmly with his thumb, soothing her as he was about to give her the big blow. "He suffered from a heart attack, Jean."

"What?" Jean asked, shock registering in her mind that that was the only question that came to her. "Well, is he ok?" Silence. "Scott, answer me."

"He's dead, Jean. He died last night," Scott finished, looking her dead in the eye and waiting for her response. He watched as his wife shifted her gaze away from him and became eerily still. "I'm so sorry."

Scott looked at his wife with sympathy. He could also relate to her. He had lost his father once, albeit, not to death… but he still felt like he had lost something of him. Jean and her father had been close. Closer to each other than Jean would ever be with her mother. In fact, John Grey was Jean's role model. She had told him things that she would have never told to her mother. Recently, they knew that John had been suffering from heart problems, but what they just heard came as a big blow. Scott didn't know exactly how to tell Jean and he didn't know how he would comfort her, but when she needed him the most, he would be there for her. No matter what. Scott kept on staring at his wife. She didn't cry, her shoulders didn't slump, nor did she even look him in the eye. He knew that Jean was a strong and independent woman all on her own, but this reaction was completely unexpected.

"When's the funeral?" Jean asked, echoing a monotone voice throughout the office. Her demeanor still showed no emotion.

"At the end of this week," Scott replied sorrowfully. Jean just looked past him and nodded.

Scott's expression became confused. He knew that Jean was good at bottling up her emotions, like him, but this was ridiculous. She should at least show that she cares. Scott looked at her again and realized that she looked like a haunted ghost, a paler complexion on her features. Scott let go of her hand and got up to walk around the table. He sat on the arm rest of the chair his wife was sitting on and brushed her hair out of her face. Still nothing. He got up and bent down in front of her, kissing her hand again. Slower this time.

"Come on, Red, talk to me," Scott pleaded. "You'll get through this, Jean. You're strong. I know you will. I'm here for you. But, Jean, you know as well as I do that it's ok to cry."

Jean immediately snapped her hand away from him and turned to look at her husband in a fit of rage. Scott flinched. He obviously shouldn't have said that last one. It definitely brought out her weak point, and as a doctor, that was something she didn't like to show. Jean knew where she stood. She was a woman who knew what she wanted out of life and usually didn't need anyone to help her out, especially not now.

"So I see how it is, mister," Jean retorted, jumping up quickly and practically making Scott fall on his rear end. This wasn't going well at all. "You see this as some kind of excuse to get you to comfort me. Well, let me tell you something: I don't need you or anybody else. I am perfectly fine. I can _handle_ this!" Jean practically shouted at him. Scott stood up, taken back by her sudden reaction, but at least she was reacting. She took one last disgusted look at him, turned on her heel and stomped out.

"Jean, wait!" Scott called after her, but a sharp telekinetic push sent him reeling back into the wall of his office. _Damn is she strong when she's mad_, Scott thought. The door slammed behind his wife and Scott was left there. Alone with his thoughts again. He thought about going after her, but he figured that she would definitely want to be alone right now, especially after what had just happened. He'd let her cool down now, but he would definitely come for her later. Maybe she would open up, just maybe.

****

…………………………

"And they lived happily ever after," Scott finished reading. "The end."

****

"Daddy?" Rachel Summers looked up at her father. Her questioning blue eyes gazing up at him. Scott removed his eyes from the book that he had been reading and looked at his daughter, smiling radiantly. He put down the book and made sure his daughter's rainbow colored blankets were pulled up around her before meeting her eyes. The eyes that used to belong to him once.

"Yeah, Ray?" Scott asked back, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Her wild mass of auburn hair waved over his arm as she snuggled into him.

"Did Grandpa John go to Heaven?" Rachel asked innocently as if it were a question that was asked everyday. Scott pondered the thought before answering her.

"Well, you could say that, Ray," Scott answered. "You see, now Grandpa John is in a place where he can watch over all of us."

"So, did God take him to Heaven so he could become an angel?" Rachel asked, her small fingers playing with Scott's much larger ones.

"He probably did, Ray. He probably did." Scott smiled at his daughter and removed his arm from around her. He got up off of the bed and kissed the top of her head. She warmly wrapped her small arms around Scott's neck and buried her head in his neck. Scott laughed when Rachel giggled as he tickled her arms. Scott tucked her in again and he watched her head sink down into the pillow as she held her favorite stuffed bear in her arms. In his mind, he wanted her to stay a small three year old forever. But, deep down, he knew that she had to grow up. He was just happy with the chance to watch.

Everything had changed the day that Rachel had been born. He and Jean had become parents and as they walked those steps everyday, they not only taught Rachel, but she had also taught them. She had changed Jean's and Scott's entire perspective on life and the way they looked at it. Scott shook his head and smiled. It was amazing how a child's outlook on life could be so different from an adult's. As he watched Rachel's eyes close slowly, he quietly started to walk out of the room. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, the tiny voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" came Rachel's voice.

"Yeah?" Scott asked, turning around.

"If I pray to God, do you think that Grandpa John will hear me too?" Rachel asked, looking up at her father in question. She was a child with a wondrous imagination and a wonderful heart.

"I'm sure he will, princess," Scott replied.

"And… and if he does hear me," Rachel said, her words coming out slowly as if to make sure that her father and her grandfather heard her. "Do you think that he could help to not make Mommy, Grandma Elaine, and Auntie Sarah so sad?"

"I'm sure he'll try his best," Scott assured her.

"Ok, g'night."

"Good night, Ray." Scott shook his head in amusement and silently hoped that his father-in-law _was _listening.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked again. Scott halted once more and turned his attention to his daughter again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that God lets angels make overnight deliveries?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh at his daughter for asking that question. She really could let her imagination run wild. But, then again, a child wouldn't be anything without an imagination. Scott clicked off the lights and closed the door half way before replying.

"I don't know about that one, Ray," Scott answered. "But, maybe God does favors."

"But… but what if he doesn't?"

"I'm sure he'll think of another way then. Good night, my little princess, I love you."

"Good night, daddy. Love you too."

****

…………………………

Jean couldn't believe that he was gone. Just like that. One moment he's there and then he's gone, as if he was never there to begin with. Jean knew it was much more complicated than that. She was just too shocked at the moment to try and think it over. In fact, she didn't want to think anything over. She just wanted to crawl under her sheets and act like none of this ever happened. Jean felt like punching a tree. She knew it sounded childish, but she felt like punching a tree, screaming, or something. Anything to get her anger out. Why hadn't she known? Scott didn't have to tell her. John Grey was her father for crying out loud and she didn't need her husband telling her about her own father's death. No, it wasn't fair at all. Her own mother didn't even trust her to contain her feelings… but she could trust Scott. Jean shook her head and laughed in disgust and bitterness. Her mother and Scott weren't even close. They were far from it, to be exact. Jean let out another bitter laugh, and this time with some telekinetic force, she punched the tree.

"That does hurt you know," Jean heard his voice and she immediately knew who it was. She was surprised that she hadn't felt his presence before, but she was too angry to even notice. He was wrong too, right now, she didn't even feel the pain.

"Go away, Scott," Jean ordered firmly. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, I think that you should talk about it," Scott recoiled, coming up behind her and placing his jacket over her shoulders. How she was out here, he didn't even know. It was freezing. "It helps, I know."

"No, Scott, you know nothing," Jean stated bluntly, not even bothering to turn around and face her husband. She was just so angry with him, herself, and the world entirely. "In fact, this is your fault."

"My fault?!" Scott asked, confusion in his voice, his shock obviously making its way into his voice. "Are you now accusing me of having something to do with your father's death. God, Jean, all I did was tell you. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Why did _you _have to tell me, huh?" Jean asked rhetorically, turning around angrily and facing him. "My mother couldn't have just called me up herself. Why was I left out of the loop, huh? He was _my _father, not _yours_, Scott."

"Don't even start by putting the blame on me," Scott retorted at her. "You're just angry with yourself. That's it, and you know it."

"That is not anywhere _near_ the truth," Jean lashed back at him.

"You know it is, so don't bother lying to yourself, Jean," Scott stated in a matter of fact tone. "Deep down you don't want it to be true, because you know you couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. It's done, Jean. He's gone. Stop living in the dark and let it go."

"No, he's _not _gone!" Jean exclaimed. "Stop _saying _that!" Jean shouted at him and started flinging her arms at him violently. He grabbed her arms, gently but firmly, careful to not hurt her. Finally, all her anger was pouring out. She was starting to face the truth. Jean struggled against his grip, but he wouldn't let go and she was too angry to concentrate hard enough to use her telekinesis.

"He's gone, Jean," Scott repeated again. "Let him rest in peace by admitting the truth."

"NO! He's not gone! You're lying!" Jean shouted and continued to struggle to get her arms free. Scott reached out through their mind link, but Jean was resisting. "Let go!"

"No," Scott said firmly as she continued to fight against him. "Not until you do."

That had been the last straw, and finally Jean's struggling stopped. The unshed tears that she had been holding back unleashed themselves onto her face. Her knees buckled under her and she collapsed into Scott's arms. He gently took her in and wrapped her in his strong, yet warm arms. The night was silent except for the slight flutter of the trees and Jean's sobbing.

"It's not fair," Jean sobbed. "I never even got to say goodbye."

She clung to Scott, hard, never wanting to let go and face what she had just heard. But, Jean knew it was the truth, but she didn't know why it had to be. All these past years her dad was the one she would tell all her secrets to. When she felt like she didn't belong to the family because of her abilities, her dad had reassured her that it wasn't what she was, but who she was. John Grey had assured his daughter that he would always love her. Hell, he was the one who accepted Scott into the family like the son he had never had. Her mom, well that was a different story. Her dad had been something else though. Up until she moved to the Xavier Institute, her father was sometimes like her best friend. Until she met Scott.

Scott, the man who was holding her right now. She knew now that he was the number one man in her life. He had always been there for her, through thick and thin… and he was even here for her now. Even after she yelled at him and blamed him for something he couldn't stop. Jean felt a pang of guilt, but Scott held her more tightly to him and she realized that she had sent that feeling over their link. Jean felt even worse. She was an adult. Why couldn't she have known about her father's condition? She felt so powerless, when she was a doctor. She was supposed to know by the last time she saw her father. That's the thing that bothered her the most. He seemed fine the last time she saw him and suddenly a heart attack. What could've gone wrong? Jean wracked her brain, trying to find an answer to that question, but none came. She just continued sobbing into Scott's chest until there were no more tears to cry. She flung her arms around his neck and breathed him in, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. She sniffed back her tears. What would she have done if she didn't have him in her life?

"I'm sorry," Jean apologized. "I'm so sorry." She knew that she didn't need to say anything else. Scott knew what she was talking about.

"Shh, it's ok," Scott soothed softly, running his fingers softly across her back. "It's going to be ok. I know it's hard, but you know he'll always be with you."

"I know," Jean said, her voice cracked and dry from crying. "But, it was just so unexpected, y'know?" She wiped at her eyes as she moved to look at her husband's face.

"I know," Scott stated. "So, are you going to call your mom?" Scott wiped away at the lone tear on Jean's rosy cheek. She looked beautiful even after she had been crying. He had promised her father at their wedding that he would always take care of Jean. Scott knew that he would always keep that promise, whether it had been made or not. Jean was everything to him, and now that someone important in her life was gone, she would need him even more. Even if it was just for comfort. His father-in-law may be Jean's angel in Heaven now, but Jean was his angel on Earth. And he wasn't intending on letting her go anytime soon.

"I don't know, Scott," Jean started, but she knew what she had to do in this situation. "But, I guess I have to."

Scott smiled at her for finally facing this. It was hard on her and he knew it, but she would get there. Slowly, but she would. He knew she would. He took her hands in his and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. Jean shivered at his touch, but it wasn't from the kiss, and she knew that that was unusual because when Scott touched her, she always shivered. This was something else entirely.

"God, Scott, your lips are freezing," Jean said. She looked at him then and noticed his teeth were chattering. Why was he out here if he knew he gets cold very easily? "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

Scott raised his eyebrows at her and she looked at herself. Jean blushed. She had forgotten that he had placed his coat on her. Jean laughed. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

"Yeah, I w-was won-wondering when you would say that." Scott laughed and it came out as a chattered laugh. Jean smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm to try and keep him warm. That's the way they walked back, in each other's arms, knowing someone, somewhere, was watching.

****

…………………………

The light rain drizzled down on the occupants of the graveyard. The thunder rumbled and shook the ground, but nobody cared. The diggers finally finished up their job and some people were starting to leave. It had been a very sad funeral in which many people had attended to pay their final respects to a great man. John Grey was finally resting in peace and as the rain came down on them, everyone was starting to realize that it was for the best. He was finally somewhere where there was no pain. Jean Grey-Summers looked up at the sky at that instant and then looked down at her father's tombstone.

It read: "Here lies Johnathan Grey. A respected friend, worker, husband, and father. May he rest in peace." It also stated his date of birth and death.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Dad," Jean said, looking at the grave. She had cried with her mother and her sister when she first came here. It was a saddened family reunion. No one was expecting what had happened and it was a relief to know that Jean still had her mom and sister with her to feel her pain. They had sat there for a long while just crying together and finally they had let go. The clouds above her became lighter and the rain was starting to stop. Jean closed her eyes and let one stray tear slip down her cheek. "You were always there for me, Dad. I don't know why you had to go, but I understand that you probably wanted to be in a place with no pain. I just wish I had gotten to see you, before…"

More tears stung at her eyes, but she pushed on to continue with what she was saying. "You always took care of me, made sure that I was ok. But now," she turned around to see Scott waiting for her at the top of the hill, talking with her sister's husband. "I have someone else to do that now. And I think he's doing a great job, you'd be proud. I know you were always proud of me, Dad. Maybe I never got to say how proud I was of you. For always being there and doing the best you could to keep the family together, but I was."

The rain stopped completely and hints of the sun's rays came out from behind the clouds. Jean looked down at her father's grave and smiled sadly. "I know you'll still always be there, watching. Thanks, Dad, for everything. I love you." Jean looked down one more time and kissed her fingertips, placing them slowly onto the top of the grave. "Goodbye."

****

…………………………

"Mommy!" Rachel exclaimed and jumped into her mother's arms as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hey, you," Jean said, smiling at her daughter. Scott walked in behind her and shut the door. He smiled at his two favorite and most important women in his life. Then, secretly, he winked at his daughter.

"Are you ok now, Mommy?" Rachel asked, fiddling with her mom's hair as Jean walked over to sit down on the stairs.

"Yeah, I think I'm better now," Jean replied, brushing the hair out of Rachel's face.

"Do you miss Grandpa John?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'll always miss him."

"Are you still sad?"

"Yes, in a way, but I know that he's somewhere better."

Rachel nodded at her mother and then looked at her father. "See Daddy, maybe God does give favors."

Scott laughed and Jean looked at him, a confused expression on her face. Rachel got up and kissed her mother's cheek, lightly winked at her father and ran off in the opposite direction. She just left her parents watching her until she disappeared. Jean got up and looked at Scott.

"What was that all about?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you about it later," Scott promised. "How about you go upstairs and rest, you're exhausted."

"Yeah," Jean agreed. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed his lips, tenderly, yet passionately. He was surprised, but welcomed her in with his lips. She played with his brown hair, letting her fingers wander through. He held her chin and their tongues searched each other's mouths. They broke the kiss as their foreheads met.

Scott looked at her and smiled. He took her hand and they walked up the stairs to their room together, meeting stares from some of their students. Usually Scott wasn't the type to show his affection for Jean in public. Jean looked at him and he seemed content to be walking with her this way, even if it meant meeting the odd stares of some of their students. Jean held his hand tighter and leaned into him until they reached their bedroom door. She stopped him from going in.

"Scott, you've never held my hand in public before," Jean stated, shocked somewhat at what she had just realized. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Red, I'm ok," Scott answered. "Maybe, I realized that I just need to live a little." Jean smiled at him and kissed him again. She opened the door to the room and walked in. Scott looked up before following his wife inside. "Rest in peace, John. Rest in peace."

****

…………………………


End file.
